Water park problems
by Whosdidit22
Summary: The gang goes on a waterpark. Theres a tiny bit Jogan in this episode, not much.
1. Chapter 1

Water park problems,

Delia bumps into Garret when she's sliding down with the intertubes bumping into each other

Delia: Why are you stopping the slide?

Garret: Like I meant too! And you know your supposed to go feet first!

Delia(Annoyed): I will give you a piece of my foot and put to your face!

(Lindy follows): Really? Keep it moving !

(Soon the water shuts off and the slide turns darker.)

Lindy: great ! Now we're stuck here.

(Theme song)

(The day before)

Lindy: I need to relax this weekend.

Deila: So do I

Lindy: How does a waterpark sound for everyone?

Jasmine: It is October!

Lindy: So ghe water is heated, and its not like its freezing.

Delia: I'd still go even if it was freezing.

Garret: No! I will not go to a waterpark.

Delia: Seriously?

Lindy: Delia!

Logan: Water park has water in it. It's clean

Jasmine: Exactly. If youre talking about your fear of grms,then you shouldn't worry.

Lindy: Why don't you wanna go?

Garret: For a few reasons. The water in many water parks are filthy, and secondly. The rides malfunction all the time at water parks. I doont want th be hanging upsidedown dangling from my doom.

Delia: You're overreacting (mumbles the word again)! Get a hold of yourself!

Lindy: It'll be fun

Garret: Fine I'll go.

The gang: great!

(The next day)

(Garret wheres a full scuba divng suit.)

Lindy: really?

Jasmine: This makes it look like your going deep-sea divng for a mermaid.

Delia: If your trying to impress a mermaid, then youre out of luck, because they don't live in waterparks. (Snickers)

Lindy: You don't need to wear that helmet.

Garret: Fine.

Logan: I feel like going to the wave pool.

Delia: I want to ride some slides.

Lindy: Will split up then. Those who want to ride slides head this way. And those who want to use the wave pool can just go over there.

Garret doesn't move either way.

Lindy: Where are you going.

Garret (realizing that Logan and Jasmine are both heading over to the wave pool): Fine I'll go with you and Delia.

Jasmine: Wow! This place barely has any people.

Logan; Guess even though it's heated, people

Don't go to water parks in the fall.

Jasmine: True. I'm hungry.

Logan : Me too.

Hey try to find somewhere. Eventually Logan goes to a door that says "Employees Only" Not reading the sign. He enters the door. A few minutes later he calls Jasmine.

Logan: What evr you do do NOT! Enter the door I entered, unless you're an employee. But right now I'm in the emplyees only building trying not too get caught. I heard if you get caught entering a not aloowed area you can..

Jasmine: You mean trespassing?

Logan: Whatever…just somehow try to get help so I can get out of here. Anwyas you can get charged around $1500 if you're a teenager. (hangs uP0 Jasmine sees a employee's uniform on an unguarded table. Puts it on when nobody is looking. Now she tries to open the door but it is locked.

(At a slide)

Lindy:The last one was fun

Delia: Definitely!

Delia: Definitely fun!

Garret: Yep.

Lindy: Delia, Pleas use your intertube. You almost got kicked out.

Delia: Sorry! I will


	2. Chapter 2

Delia:I wanna go on that one?

Lindy: That onne?

Delia: Yes!

Garret: No thanks.!

Delia and Lindy drag Garret with them.

(other side of park)

Jasmine ;Finally! I found another entrance!

Logan exits

Jasmine: Howd you get out of there/

Logan; I just snuck out when nobody was looking.

Jasmine: I guess I wore this uniform for nothing then.

Park Manager( To Jasmine): Please start shtting down each slide. Its' near closing soon.

(at the slide)

Delia: Garret! Just Go!. (Pushes Garret down the slide)

(Delia trips over the slide entrance and slides down)

(Beginning intro plays again)

Jasmine calls Lindy

(Lindy's phone rings)

Garret: You have your phone IN A WATERSLIDE

Lindy; Igts an all proof case?

Lindy(To Jasmine): Yes

Jasmine: Where are you guys?

Garret: We're stuck on a waterslide

Delia: I tripped.

Lindy:And I waited and slipped

Jasmine: Try losing the tubes and you can easily climb down the slide.

(They floow the advice and succeed) The gang heads to the houses.


End file.
